


Lost Boy || Trans Peter Parker ||

by MrAlec



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment Issuses, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bullying, Coming Out, Female to Male transgender, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBT, Language, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter falls for the villian, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAlec/pseuds/MrAlec
Summary: “I'd learned that some things are best kept secret.” ― Nicholas Sparks, Dear JohnPeter Parker is a man of secrets. One secret, however, he kept within himself all his life since he was about five years old. Even if he didn’t completely understand it at that age, he does now at the age of fifteen years.That very secret is what eats him alive day and night, do you want to know what that secret is? Peter Parker is transgender and the only few who knew was his Aunt May and his best friend Cairo Cédrick. Then July 2nd, 2016 came the worst year of his life.Now he is back in the closet when he is living with his two “dads” Tony Stark and Dr. Stephen Strange in Malibu, California.  It has been two years since the accident. Can he keep going on like this? He thought he couldn't until he meets a man that goes by EJ. Will his life change from that point on?





	1. Chapter 1

He knew things were always going to be the same no matter how many years have passed since the _accident._ Peter sat on his full size bed in his room in the Stark’s mansion. Will he ever get used to living here? It’s been three years and nothing changed. He held the picture of him and his Aunt May in his hands as tears started to well up in his eyes, maybe if he was able to save her things would have been different than it is today. Maybe he would even have the guts to come out to his dads, instead of just sitting there drowning in the depths of a hole, he might not be able to ever pull himself out of. “Beatrix, Mr. Stark would like to see you in his  office…” Friday suddenly pulled him out of his tranced, but made his stomach flip in the process.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Friday … It’s Peter when we are alone.” Peter wiped his tears away with some tissues near his bed and stuck the photo back into his bedside drawer. He quickly got off the bed and walked out of the automatic sliding door, and down the hallway. There were many pictures hanging up on the wall, mostly of Tony Stark himself. There were also pictures of the Avengers when they were still assembled and pictures of Tony and Stephen’s wedding. Sticking his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hallway with his head tilted to the ground, he managed to make it to Mr. Stark’s bedroom without running into anything or anyone. Not like anyone was here. Dr. Strange was barely here, and Mr. Stark was usually in his office or somewhere else.  Always leaving him alone with Friday.

“Come in Bea,” called Mr. Stark before he even had the time to knock on the cherry wood door of the office. He turned the knob slowly wondering what he could even be summoned for. As Peter walked into the office, he saw the leatherback of Mr. Stark’s computer chair, leaning gently against the clutter messed of the dark mahogany desk. “Have a seat, love.” He quietly said, Peter did and sat in front of the desk. The ace bandages that were wrapped around his chest dug into his ribs, making it uncomfortable for him to sit still for longer than ten minutes. The man in front of him turned his seat round, he was middle-aged around mid 40s, average height and weight. Caucasian skin with deep caring brown eyes, and black graying hair which was mostly kept in a rough-edged manner.

“What is this about, Mr. Stark,” Peter asked biting the inside of his cheek, he hated when Tony called  him into his office. Usually it was for nothing, but something told him it was different.

Tony rested his folded hands on his desk as he leaned forward to look at the child in front of him. Her hair was up in a bun inside a beanie and she was wearing baggy clothes. He never understand kid’s trends these days with always looking like the opposite gender, but if that what makes them happy, then he will accept it. The girl in front of him was turning eighteen tomorrow, June 23rd. She looked so nervous as she sat in front of him in the chair it was almost cute to him, “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me, Mr. Stark, Bea? It’s either Tony or if you like Dad.” There were times where Bea would call him dad, but it rarely happened since the _accident_. How many years has it been? It would be three years July 2nd. “Do you know what today is?”

“Friday?” Peter asked with a cocked eye, and a small smile on his face acting dumb just to get a smile out of Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark looked down to hide the smile forming on his lips from his daughter’s remark, she knew exactly what he was getting at. He shook his head, “Yeah, I  know what today is, the 22nd of June. Did you call me to ask me about my plans for tomorrow?”

“Ah, there is the smart girl I know,” Peter held back the cringe at what he called him. He knew he didn’t mean it because Peter haven’t even told him yet. He was waiting for the right moment even if he knew that Tony would accept him for him, it was just a bit hard. “So, do you have anything planned or can Stephen and I make plans for you?” There was that smile again back on the older man’s face. He knew if he let Tony and Stephen plan out his eighteenth birthday, then he was going to invite everyone under the blue moon.

“You guys can plan it … but only the Avengers and a few close friends can come. And can we pick of Cairo later, so he can stay with us for a few for my birthday please?” The boy batted his eyes and smiled wide at his caregiver, he knew that Tony Stark wouldn’t say no when he gave him the look. Cairo Cédrick was his best friend back in New York, he was the only one who knows who he is other than his Aunt May…

Mr. Stark chuckled and pressed a button on his intercom, “Yes, Mr. Stark?” Happy answered on the other side of the box, his voice seemed to be going in and out, like there was trouble with the connection.

Peter nodded and walked out of the room, running down the hallway, back to his room. This was the happiest he was since the _accident_ , everything after that was just a blur of emotions and numbness. Quickly packing his bag with things he needed, and swung the bag around his shoulder. Wait where was the metal suitcase, "Friday, where's my spider suit?" He called.

"Mr. Stark had already ordered the suit to be put on the plane, Peter. Which is waiting for you on the roof with Happy." Friday's voice filled the room and Peter smiled wide at the fact that Friday finally used the right name. "Happy seems to be getting upset, you better hurry."

Peter went to his bedside drawer and grabbed the picture he was looking at just moments ago, sticking it in his pocket. If he was going to New York, he was going to bring Aunt May with him, he walked back over to the drawer and looked into the room for one last second to see if he had forgotten anything. Finally coming to the conclusion that he wasn't, he shut the light off and headed to the roof. Happy was sure on the room leaning against the smaller size jet, looking down at his phone, unbeknownst that Parker was there. "Where is that child?" Mumbled Happy before dialing a number on his phone, Peter's own phone started to ring with a smirk on his face. Happy looked up with his cheeks red as he met the eyes of Peter. "Hey, you're here. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. About a few minutes, I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice that I was here. Come on Happy, we're gonna be late picking of Cairo." He heard Happy grumble as he walked up the stairs of the jet behind him. "How have you been, Happy?" He asked as he took his sit on the jet which was near the window. He loved the view of the sky when they were up hundreds of feet in the air.

"Been fine. How have you been, Bea?" Happy asked and Peter sighed. "Something wrong over there?" The man asked the younger adult. He had sensed something has been up with the kid for a bit now, but finally asked as they were along on the jet. "For the past couple of weeks, you have been acting weird. Do you have a boyfriend that you do not want Mr. Stark or Dr. Strange to know about?" His eyes widened, "Is Cairo your boyfriend?!" He asked with much excitement acting like a teenage girl himself.

The boy frowned before making a disgusted face, "Ew no. For one Cairo is Stra-" He stopped himself from finishing the sentence. God, he was about to blow everything. Please tell me that he didn't catch that mistake.

"Were you about to tell me Cairo was straight? Isn't that the whole purpose of a heterosexual relationship?" Happy asked with a cocked eyebrow and a confused frown on his face. Peter kicked himself in the stomach mentally, how does one get out of this? He looked around trying to sense if there was any bugs in the jet or not. No, Stark likes his privacy.

"Can I tell you a secret, Happy? Just between you and me?" Peter asked hopefully his heart was beating and his palms were sweaty. Was he actually going to tell Happy before he even tells Mr. Stark or Dr Strange? How was he even going to tell him? He felt his chest constricting against him and his throat tightening. He couldn't breath. Take deep breaths Peter. Take deep breaths.

"Beatrix? Are you okay?" Happy got up and sat next to the kid, "It's going to be okay. Whatever it is, I am here for you." He rubbed the kid's back up and down soothly, "Take deep breaths." He said some other things trying to take the kid out of the panic attack that they were happy. It was rare for him to see the kid like this, but it wasn't the first time it happened. Once the kid had their breathing under control, he looked into their eyes. They were scared and it genuinely made Happy concerned for their wellbeing. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Happy … I'm transgender. I go by male pronouns and my name is Peter …" Happy was silent for what seemed like forever before he looked up at the boy next to him with a cheshire smile. Peter had never seen Happy act like this and it kind of made him afraid. Just like what was the older man thinking? He bit his lip, "So … yeah … but I haven't told Mr. Stark yet … you're the only one to know other than Cairo …" He twirled his thumbs in his hands not looking at Happy who kept silent. Maybe this wasn't a good idea to tell him about this.

Happy grabbed Peter into a hug and just held him there for a few minutes. It was out of character for Happy which made Peter more nervous then he was before, but slowly wrapped his arms around the older man. Happy just held the kid in his arms, “I’m humbled that you told me this, Peter.” He whispered softly bringing tears to Peter’s eyes. “My nephew Eljas, he’s trans too. You have my full support, son.” He patted him on the back and pulled away from the boy to see him crying, he chuckled. “Why are you crying? Please tell me those are tears of happiness?”

“He is throwing you a birthday party tomorrow, right? With Stephen.” Peter nodded, “I think maybe at the party with everyone there, you should tell him. I know that’s a big step for this, and it’s scary. But you have me by your side and you have Cairo, I know for sure that Steve would accept you, and most definitely Thor. The Asgardians do not have the same concept as us humans.” Peter nodded knowing this was true and all the norse mythology stories he read when he was a  kid. He also knew Loki would accept him for him as well, as he was genderfluid. “I can tell you this, I know Mr. Stark will love you no matter what. He let’s you go by Spiderman, doesn’t he?” 

Peter’s eyes drifted to the metal suitcase strapped to the wall of the jet, that’s where his spidersuit was. He could still remember the conversation he had with Mr. Stark about the name situation. “ _ Why go by Spiderman? Why not Spiderwoman… or spidergirl?”  _ Mr. Stark was so confused with the name and Peter would always tell him  _ Because if they knew I was a girl they wouldn’t look up to me as much as they do if they knew I was a man instead.  _ It was hard to tell him that he was a “girl,”  but it was the only way to keep him off his back about the name.  Peter nodded once again, “Yeah he does after some time of convincing. I don’t know though Happy. What if you are wrong and he doesn’t actually accept me for me? I don’t know what would happen? Will he stop having me live with him? How would I get  the money to live on my own in the economy.”

Happy sighed, he knew the fears of what this boy was going on about. He had to take care of his nephew in the same way because he was too scared of his father.  “I have been working with Mr. Stark for years, if I know somebody, I know him. He’ll accept you.” He looked down at his phone it was going on three o’clock, has that much time gone by? Wasn’t it just twelve? He shook his head and looked out the window of the Jet, the Statue of Liberty zipped passed them. He guess they were already in New York. “Have you connected Cairo that you were coming?” 

Peter shook his head, “I wanted to tell him a bit later. I got some plans to do before I go tell him. I just want to relax in the room knowing that I am back home for a few hours.” Happy nodded, he could guess what the plans were too. He was going to  _ her  _ grave. It’s been a few months since his last visit there, he must miss  _ her _ a ton. “Hey can you do something for me Happy … I have the money for it …” 

“What is it, son?” Peter’s stomach flipped at the nickname, he smiled gently and tried to not cry again. Happy was a good man, he could be a dick sometimes, but right now he is what Peter needs. 

“C-can you go get me a binder …” Happy’s eyes dropped down to Peter’s chest making him feel a bit self-conscious. He gulped maybe it was too soon to ask him this question, but he thought maybe he knew where to get one because of his nephew.

“Have you been wearing ace bandages?” Happy asked with so much concern in his voice. He also almost sounded frighten for the boy. Peter bit his cheek harder and nodded, “Peter … you know how dangerous that is for your health? Of course I will go get you binder! Don’t worry about giving me the money, think off this as a birthday present from me.” 

“Thank you so much, Happy. I owe you one.” He smiled before being jolted as the jet did a rocky landed. “I hate planes …” He groaned holding his pounding head, blinking a few times and sighing, he stood up once the plane had came to a complete stop. “Let’s go check into a hotel room. I want to eat something I’m starving.”

Once they were settled into the hotel room, Happy ordered food and they ate. It was around five-thirty when they had finished and Peter had put on his spider suit underneath his clothes. “You’re not wearing the bandages underneath that are you?” Peter shook his head, “Good I’m glad. You go do what you need too by the time you get back, I’ll have your binder.” 

Peter gave Happy a hug before walking out the door of the room, he wanted to jump out of the window, but Happy gave him a weird look so he didn't. In the room anyway, once he was for sure that no one was looking, he went to a hallway window and  just jumped out of that. He zipped through the air building to building, until he got to where he needed to go the flourist that was about to close. He jumped down into the alley and ran around the corner, “Excuse me, before you close up, can I get a couple of flowers please?” The old lady looked at Peter before nodding opening back the shop for him to pick out some flowers. Soon he was out and on his way to the actual destination on his mind. 

_ Forest Hills Cemetery.  _ He dropped down in front of the gate and walked through looking for a certain area then he found it. “Hey Uncle Ben … Aunt May … It’s good to see you two. I brought you some flowers, I thought you needed some beauty around here.” He grabbed the dead flowers from the pot and put the fresh ones down. He then sat down with his legs criss crossed in front of the tombstone. 


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at the tombstone in front of him there were two names Benjamin Parker and May Reilly-Parker. Under Uncle Ben's name was the date 1976-2011 and under Aunt May's was 1981-2016. "You know ... at least you two are together again. I know how hard it was for you Aunt May when Uncle Ben was murdered during the bank robbery gone wrong." Even if he had his powers the year Uncle Ben was murdered, he wouldn't have been able to do anything as he was so young then. Now for Aunt May's death, he should have been there, he should have been able to save her. He shouldn't have been so stubborn that day and stayed home.

 Aunt May wanted to go out to eat, but Peter just wanted to stay home that day, he was fifteen and it was a saturday. He had already did his run in the city and nothing had came up at least when he went out. Someone was specifically targeting Aunt May or at least targeting him. Someone who knew his true identity, who knew his family and their every move. They had staged it as a regular old car accident, but Peter knew. He knew it wasn't. There was an letter addressed to him, to his birth name anyway. Taunting him in every way they could think of. Since that day, he hasn't seen the culprit or heard from them. He had no more family left after Aunt May passed away, that's why Mr. Stark made it possible for him to stay with them.

He stayed there until the sun went down and the lights of the city lit his way, "It's going to be my eighteenth birthday soon. I wish you were here to help me celebrate. You always made my birthdays fun for me ... you were the only one who ever actually cared. It's my second birthday without you here. Everyone that passes it just gets harder and harder." He whispered and gently touch where his Aunt's name was on the stone. "I love you so much, Aunt May. Rest in peace until I come and visit again." Peter stood up and walked out of the cemetery to the sidewalk, he looked down at his watch. It was about eight o'clock, maybe he should go scout and try to pass some more time. 

It was New York after all, there has to be some type of crime going down. He went into the darkness so he wouldn't be seen to change out of his normal clothes. Slipping over the mask, he took in a deep breath and smiled, it felt good to be in the suit again to be able to scout. He went up in the air and swung over to the nearest building perching perfectly on the edge of the roof looking out towards the city. There wasn't much going on was there? Of course not. Then something zoomed passed him knocking him down onto the roof, whatever it was came back just in time for Peter to stand up and regain his balance. "Hello there, Spidey. Long time no see." the figure said with callous in their words. 

The figure looked like a Goblin to him, he had a shiny metal green suit, and a goblin mask that had yellow eyes and an opening for his mouth. Have they met before? The voice sounded familiar, but at the same time, it was being covered by a voice changer to make it sound a bit distorted so you couldn’t tell who was behind the mask. “I-I’m sorry… do I know you?” Peter asked as he stepped back away from the goblin who chuckled loudly.

“You will know me, but we haven’t officially met. You can call me The Green Goblin. At the moment, you can call me your worst enemy, but I am nothing compared to what is coming to you in the long run, Spidey. You should be very afraid,” the Green Goblin got off his glider as it just floated there and he just slowly walked over to the Peter who stood there memorized at the villan. A finger went under the masked hero’s chin and lifted his head so their eyes met, he could see a smirk draw on the goblin’s face. “I should tell you,” he leaned closer to Peter’s ear, “I know who you are, Beatrix. Or should I say …  _Peter.”_

Peter stood there, he could hear the beats of his heart pounding in his ears and his body shake. Why was he so afraid of this villian? There was no need to be afraid he was Spider-Man, he was the Masked Hero. Finally, he managed to slap the Goblin’s hand away and jump back.  _Peter … I advise you to disengage combat with this … villian … he is not in my database, so I am uncertain of his abilities._ Karen said in Peter’s ears making him bite the inside of his cheek the same spot where there was already a sore. This was good for Peter, if Mr. Stark don’t have this villain in the database then he was new. Then again, this Green Goblin guy didn’t seem anything, but a newbie to him. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, it had to be Happy trying to get ahold of him. _‘Not now Happy, I’m kind of in the middle of something.’_  “How do you know me?” He asked trying to keep his voice down as much as possible to not make it higher in pitch.   

The man chuckled again and walked back over to his glider, “Be glad that you don’t know how I know you, Spidey. Just know we’ll be meeting again soon. Watch your back, you don’t want the same fate as your Aunt May.” Peter’s clenched his jaw and fists. “Oh, did you not think I know about little old May?” The man had his back to Peter, but he could hear the taunt in his voice. “Ha, you have a lot to learn, boy. Oh and by the way, according to western time, happy birthday, Peter Parker.” He jumped on his glider and zoomed off, Peter went to follow the man to get more information, but Karen stopped his movements. He didn’t even know that she had that capability. Like I said before, Peter, I advise you do not engage with this villain. He knows too much about you, I would call Mr. Stark in the morning. Peter nodded knowing that she was right. 

His started to ring again, grabbing it out of his pocket, he answered. “Hey Happy, what’s up my dude?” He sat down on the edge of the roof letting his legs dangle off the edge. His heart was still beating as his mind raced with the thoughts of what happened just now. Only been in New York for a couple of hours and he already had someone up his ass who knew way to much about him. He had totally forgot that Happy was on the phone before the man on the  other end started to raise his voice, “Oh shite, Happy, I’m sorry I bugged out. What’s up?”

Happy sighed, “Where are you, Peter?”  Once again Peter’s stomach remains flipped inside of him. “You’ve been gone for hours and I know you weren’t at the cemetery this entire time.” What time was it anyway? _You have been on this roof for about an hour, Peter. So, its approximately nine o’clock._ Karen said in his ear,. “Are you coming back to the room soon, son?”  

“Yeah, Happy, I’ll be there soon. Don’t worry, I know my way around the city.” With that Peter hung up and took his mask off looking over the city.  Why go after someone’s love ones and not face them themselves? It was cowardly. It pissed him off to no ends as well. At least be the bigger person and face him instead of going after his love ones, who was this guy going to strike next? He stood up and jumped off the building, the suit sprung out web gliders underneath each arm and he just glided in the air. He loved the feel of the cool wind on his face, taking away all the bad thoughts that he had.

He landed on a different building before jumping off once again and started to glide heading towards his destination which was basically at the end of town so it wasn’t until almost ten when he got there. He landed behind a tree in a  quiet neighborhood and put his normal civilian clothes back on. Looking around one more he walked down the sidewalk and up a path to a blue newer looking two story house, he hoped the person was still awake. Knowing him he was. He walked up the steps of the red porch, and knocked on the beautifully crafted white door, it didn’t take long for a caramel skin curly hair woman to answer the door. “Hello, Ms. Cédrick,” He chuckled at the look on her face,  buggy eyes and a huge smile.

“Peter! My Boy! Why did you not give us a ring to say you were coming?” Ms. Cédrick’s accent was thicker than normal, it usually got that way when she got really excited about something. Her and Cairo were both from New Zealand, moved here almost twenty years ago. “Come  in! Come in! I just pulled fresh cookies from the oven. Cairo will be so happy that you are here.” She moved to the side to let the boy in before closing the door, motioning him to follow her into the kitchen. “CAIRO!” She called to the boy upstairs.

“Ya, ma?” A voice all to familiar to Peter called back down. He heard footsteps come running down the stairs quickly before they stopped in the walkway of the kitchen. Peter turned around to see the nineteen year old boy standing there, he had to duck down in the doorway as he was getting too tall to go through it normally. He was almost 6’7 in height with curly hair the color of walnut, and his eyes shined a bright nile blue with light blue around his pupils. “Peter …” he whispered something before excitedly picked the smaller boy in his arms and hugged him tightly.

“Hey Cairo …” Peter said after he was put back down on solid ground, “I hope I didn’t catch you at the wrong time. I was in the neighborhood and thought I come by to see you.”

“No no! There isn’t a time where it would be a wrong time. Is that the only reason why you came down here, my boy?” Ms. Cédrick asked as she set down a plate of cookies and a glance of milk on the table. “Sit, sit.” She pulled out a chair for Peter who sat down gratefully. “Peter, isn’t your birthday tomorrow?” She asked.

“Ah, yes it is. That’s another reason why I am back in town actually. I came to pick up Cairo to come back to Malibu with me for my birthday. I know it was such a short noticed, but it was a last minute thought between Mr. Stark and I.” Cairo took a seat next to Peter and took a cookie munching on it. “I hope it’s alright. We were gonna leave tomorrow around eight.”

“Hmm, I have to call Mr. Stark up and see about this.” Ms. Cédrick tried to hide her smile knowing that Cairo didn’t like to be teased like this. He was nineteen years old and had reign to do whatever he pleased, but she still liked to give him a hard time. She winked at Peter before taking a sit across from the two boys in her kitchen. “It’s alright with me if it’s alright with Cairo.”

Cairo was actually silent, usually he would be jumping up with joy by now, he had a half eaten cookie in his hand. “Peter … I don’t know … that sounds pretty great and all, but have you told Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange yet about your transitioning?” Peter should have seen this one coming, he looked down at the plate of cookies in front of him as the room filled with silence. You could barely even hear their shallow breathing. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. I wouldn’t feel comfortable trying to hide your identity around them, man. I know I am gonna slip and that would hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Peter sat there, his hands under the table wiping the sweat from his palms onto his pants. “I … um, I was planning on coming out to them tomorrow … actually. They are planning a birthday party, and that’s when I was going to do it.” The room was silent again before Ms. Cédrick stood up and left the room only to be back a few minutes later

She stood in front of him something in her hand. “Close your eyes, Peter.” She replied softly, hesitantly he did what he was told. He felt something being wrapped around his neck, then it was over. “Open,” his hands immediately went to the think she wrapped around his neck, it was a necklace on a worn out leather strap. It looked like a spiral tooth to him. “This is a spiral shaped koru. It was my great - grandfather’s, I want you to have it, Peter. It symbols for new life, new beginnings, hope, perfection, rebirth and much more. My grandfather once told me that it even saved him on a lot of occasions.”

“I-I can’t accept this, Ms. Cédrick… It's too valuable ..” he went to go take it off, but she stopped him while shaking her head.

“No don’t, I want you to have it as you transition to into your new life, Peter. It’ll come in handy.” Peter sometimes wonder if Ms. Cédrick was a seer. Usually when she says something like that and gives a hint what the future holds for him, it usually came true to a point. He nodded, before hearing footsteps from upstairs, his hairs stood up on his arms, his head slowly turning to the kitchen doorway. He felt like there was some type of danger, but there wasn’t. The one who came down the stairs was Cairo’s sixteen year old sister, Ayla. “Welcome back to the world, Alya. I made cookies come sit with us.”

Peter smiled softly at the girl who stared at him with her cheeks a lighter shade than normal. Cairo and him used to joke all the time that his little sister had a crush on him, it appeared true every time he had came and visited. Alya walked avoiding going past Peter himself, and sat down next to her mother. She stayed silent while she grabbed a cookie never looking up at the two boys across from her. “Hey Alya, it’s good to see you.” Peter spoke softly with a smile on his face.

Alya looked up with her hair in her face, “Hi.” She said with a mouthful of cookie. Peter chuckled to see that Alya grabbed a couple of more cookies before quickly getting up and going back upstairs.

“Did I say something?” Peter wondered out loud.

“Oh nonsense, she's been acting weird for the past couple of days. She probably caught a cold or something.” Cairo’s mother stated, “Cairo, are you going to give Peter an answer or not? He came all the way from California for you. Don’t be weird.” Cairo looked at his best friend next to him, the one he grew up with kids, the one that needed someone when his Aunt died and he had no one. The best friend that came to him first to tell him that he was transgender and that he was Spider-Man. He knew he shouldn't be rude, but he was also taking in his emotions. What if he did accidentally slip up? He just had to trust himself that he wouldn’t do so.

“Yeah, I’ll go with you Peter. I’m not trying to be rude, man. How long will I be staying in Malibu?” That was honestly a good question that he didn’t know the answer to… exactly. “I have to go back to school September 3rd, so I have a lot of time to spare.” That’s true, Cairo starts his second year at Empire State University in September, he had forgotten. Peter himself was taking a year off of studies to try and recollect himself, it was hard enough to go through high school with the death of his aunt and being Spider-Man. Plus he just graduated this year, he would have graduated early alongside Cairo’s class, but he failed to keep up his grades that well.

“I’ll ask Mr. Stark,” Peter said as he took out his phone it was a three hour difference so, it was only seven there. The phone started to ring, then Stark’s face showed up alongside Stephen Strange. “Hey Mr. Stark, Dr. Strange.” Cairo scooted more into the picture. “So, Cairo and I was wondering how long can he stay down in Malibu with us?”

Stephen looked at Tony with a look of ‘You invited him without discussing this with me first?’ Tony bit his lip, “Bea, I’ll call you back in the morning with that answer.” He quickly hung up the phone.

“Well, that went swell, seems like Mr. Stark forgot to tell Dr Strange that you were coming over.” Peter shrugged and got up off the chair pushing it in. “I better get back to the hotel room, Happy is waiting for me. I’ve been out long enough. I'll text you how long you can stay, but I suggest start packing now.” Cairo and his mom both stood up to give the boy a well needed hug. “Thank you again. Ms. Cédrick for this gift, I’ll cherish it.” He whispered in her ear and gave her a peck on the cheek.

“No, need to thank me, Dear. Just be safe on your travels, and tell Happy I said hi.” He nodded and said goodbye to Cairo once more before walking out of the house and down the darken street. There was no taxis running in this part of town so he would just keep walking until he was close enough to get a taxi. He could always just call Happy, or use his powers, but it was actually a nice night out. He walked and walked taking in the cool summer breeze, trying to ignore the fact that there has been a guy following him for the last ten minutes.

He went down a dark street to throw the male off, but it didn’t seem to phase the man. Who the hell was following him at this hour? It’s not like he can take me in the first place. It always amuses Peter that males think they can target him in the streets late at night like this. The street that he turned on was a dead in, he reached the cliff and looked down in was going to be a long way down for the male if he decides to fuck with him. “You’re not very good at following people are you?” he asked without turning around, he could hear the footsteps stop just a few feet away from him. “Why have you been following me for the past ten minutes? Don’t you have something better to do than this?”

“Possibly, but my favourite part of the day is to stalk young girls walking by themselves.” He chuckled.

“I’m not a girl! I’m a boy! I mean … I am .. um .. um a man!” Peter got flustered before growling, “Fuck you. Now who are you and what you really want with me?”

“You sure sound like a girl to me, just saying.” The male shrugged and stepped into the light, he had dirty blonde hair and stood at the approximate height of 6’1 or 186 cms, he also had a scottish accent. “I’m Tòmas Dalziel, Happy called me up to come get you.” What a pile of bullshit and the oldest trick in the book? How old does he think he was? “Call him if you like. He was worried that you would get into to much trouble on your first day back. You were supposed to be home an hour ago.” Peter narrowed his eyes and took out his phone, dialing Happy’s phone number.

“Where the fuck are you, Peter?” Was the first thing to come out of Happy’s mouth when he answered the phone, he was pacing back and forth in the hotel room for an hour waiting for him to come home. Mr. Stark would have his head if Peter got hurt in anyway while he was on his watch.

“I’m on my way now, but I came across trouble. Happy, did you send someone to come get me?” His eyes never left the male in front of him as he waited for Happy was silent. “He says his name is Tòmas Dalziel.”

“Peter, where are you right now?” He asked. “Send me your location because I didn’t send anyone to come get you. I’ll be there soon.” Happy hung up and Peter sent him his location, the moment he had his eyes down on the phone, the male had gotten closer.

“You lying bastard. Who actually sent you?” He put his phone away and went into a fighting stance ready to take him on him necessary. “How do you know Happy?” The male in front of him crackled.

“You’re smarter than I thought you were, Peter. Very good. You do not have to be afraid of me though. I only come with a gift.” Tòmas walked closer and Peter took a step back but not by much as he didn’t want to go down the cliff anywhere. “You do not need to be afraid of me, I am not going to hurt you. Here I’ll set it down right here for you to pick up when you feel like it. I should go before Happy comes, I do not need my balls to be ripped up tonight.” Sticking his hands in his pockets, Peter stayed on edge as he watched the man walk away. When Peter’s spidey senses went down he walked over to the large package that was on the ground and bent down. That’s when Happy pulled up with a couple of guys looking around frantic for the male that was just here.

“He’s gone, and he left this for me. Said it was a gift, but it isn’t from him and there is no name on who it was from. I don’t think it’s dangerous though, Happy. He knew my name, not my birth name, but my chosen name. Whoever he was he knew you, and who I am.” Peter stepped back from the gift to have the two males that came with Happy check the package to see if there was anything to harm him, when the coast was clear they handed it to Peter. He was curious on what was inside, but at the same time he was cautious. That was the second time that night that some unknown stranger came up to him. “It’s weird, I’ve been targeted since I got back to New York.” He mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Happy asked as they all piled back into the black SVU with its tinted windows.

“I was patrolling and a man in a goblin suit came to me. He knew way to much for my comfort. Then this happened. Do you think they are connected?” He asked as he held the package in his hands, being gentle to not squeeze it just in case if it was something valuable.

Happy was quiet again like he was trying to put two and two together before shaking his head, “It could be a possibility that they are connected. Then again, it could just be two separate things. Good thing, we’re going back to Malibu tomorrow. I’ll make sure to have guards near the door of the hotel just incase if you are targeted again.” That was a bit overdue, but he wasn’t going to argue with him. Everysense he got into the car, exhaustion from the events of today was getting to him and he just wanted to sleep. He would open the gift tomorrow morning, when it was actually his birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said I would have this up like a few weeks ago, and more. But then college got in the way and life, so I had no time to actually write this, and the chapter might seemed a bit rushed. I am deeply sorry about it. The next chapter would hopefully be better with everything and speed up just a bit. 

"So, are you gonna open the package or not?" Happy asked before shoving a mouthful of food in his mouth. Peter in only an oversize tee shirt and boxers with his long messy bed head hair stared at the older man with dead eyes. It was six-thirty in the morning and Peter was woken up just barely ten minutes before with food that was sitting in front of him right now. Happy swallowed what was in his mouth before grabbing the package on the bed stand table, "Haven't you've been curious at all, Peter? I could barely sleep last night because I wanted to know what was inside."

"Happy ... why are you more excited for this package than I am?" Peter groaned catching the package that was tossed at him. "Honestly, I could care less about what's in the package. It could be drugs for all me know." He ripped the top of the package open to reveal a letter a smaller box. He dumped them out on the bed and grabbed up the letter first. The penmanship of the person who wrote this was beautiful, it was also hard to read. "Do you know how to read cursive?" he asked Happy handing him the letter.

"You do not know how to read cursive? What did they teach you in the third grade, Peter?" Peter just shrugged rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Well, let's see what it says ..." Happy scanned the paper first before reading it out loud.

"To Peter Parker,

Hope you like the gift I gave you, it was custom made from Dubai. Eighteen is such a big number, so it's only right if you receive a big gift for your birthday. Make sure you do not give Tony Stark a heart attack when you first play with it. You know how he gets with your safety. Happy Birthday, Peter.

Love, EJ."

Who was Ej? And how did he even know who he was? Was somebody watching him and his spidey senses didn't even tell him? Happy was as confused as he was, maybe they should tell Mr. Stark about this. But then again Mr. Stark would freak if he found out that someone has breached his security system without him knowing. Happy looked up from the letter, his eyes staring at the box that laid beside Peter on the bed. Peter had the same thought that was on Happy's face; this doesn't seem very big to him. Picking up the small gift box he lifted the lid off to find a car key with a black spider with a radioactive symbol on its abdomen. "This is wicked!" Peter said excitedly as he moved the spider between his hands, but then stopped as realization came to him. "Wait ... you don't think ... this guy knows who I am, do you?"

Happy moved the table with his food on it to the side of him as he stood up walking over to Peter grabbing the key from him. "It could just be a consequence, honestly. Maybe this person knows you're into science and thought the radioactive spider was a good idea as a key chain for you." Maybe Happy was right as Peter stood up, "Go get do what you need to do in the bathroom, I am going to make a few phone calls." Happy threw down the key on the bed and walked out of the hotel room, he might have been calling Tony or somebody to see if anything had showed up at the property.

Peter grabbed his duffel bag from under the table in the hotel room and grabbed out some clothes, when he noticed another package next to the bag it was labeled to him, but this time it was from Happy. Then it clicked, when he got into the room last night, all he did was get into something comfortable and passed out. He never got the binder that he was promised from Happy just hours before. He opened the package and just like he thought, it was his binder with a note from Happy, which all it said was 'Hope it fits.' The binder was nude color and hopefully it does fit him, he thought as he grabbed up his clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Once he took his shower and dried off, he stared at himself in the mirror. His arms instinctively went to his chest and crossed them over. He couldn't wait for the day when he would be able to remove them, when he would have a flat chest and no mounds. He couldn't wait for the day when the first shot would enter his thigh and his transition would take another leap forward. Soon really soon, Peter. Grabbing his boxers, he put them on before grabbing his binder, this was going to be hard he could already tell. Plus, he had watched so many YouTube videos that he knew putting it on for the first few times was going to be rough. And it was. He twisted his body here and there groaning moving his arms in weird angles, "Do you need help?" A soft accented voice said scaring Peter to the point of him falling backwards onto the tile floor with his binder on one arm.

Peter quickly covered his chest, his cheeks redder than a tomato. "L-Loki?!" He asked confused as he had one arm covering his breasts and the other trying to push his body up. The older male had his eyebrow cocked before a puff of green smoke filled the bathroom, when it cleared stood a beautiful woman with porcelain skin and long flowing black hair.

"Does this help, sweetie?" The voice was like music to his ears as he looked away. "Aw, are you still embarrassed? You do not have to be embarrassed when I am here." He could hear the woman come closer to where he was standing and just came closer as he backed up to the door. "You'll never get that on by yourself, birthday boy. I mean you could, but you'll be struggling for awhile. Just let me help you." Loki got closer to the boy with a smirk on her face, "You look like you just saw a ghost." She chuckled. 

"I-I ... " Peter was lost for words. Why was Loki here? This was also not the way he wanted to come out to him either. His heart was beating fast in his chest as he could feel Loki's breath fanning on his neck as her lips got closer to his ear.

"Spit it out, Child. I do not have all day." Loki's hand shot out and grabbed the binder into her hand, brushing up against Peter's hand that was holding it. Fire lit through the younger boy's body, and he took another gulp. "It's alright, I already knew who and what you are, love." Her lips brush up against his ear before Peter came to his senses and pushed Loki away from him, his cheeks were still really red. When he pushed her away, he had let go of his chest as he stood there and forgot until he noticed Loki looking him up and down, he quickly covered his chest again and looked away. "Just let me help you, so we can get out of the bathroom and the real party can start."

"Why are you even here, Loki?" Peter managed to say as he looked away from the woman, he couldn't make eye contact or she might make him go into that uncomfortable trance again. "Can you just go and let me put the binder on myself? We can talk once its on. P-Please?" He stuttered.

"Nope, now come here, love." Peter knew he had no choice, but to just let the goddess to help him with the binder. With a blush on his cheeks he put down his arms around his chest and handed the binder over. "Good boy." the woman cooed and came closer to the boy in front of her. "I heard from a little birdy that you have yet came out to your two dads. Lift up your arms." He did what he was told and lifted his arms above his head, but narrowed his eyes, "Tsk tsk tsk, you know better manners than that, my boy. Do not glare at me."

"Why do you even care if I haven't came out to my dads? It's none of your business anyway," he grunted as Loki pulled the binder over his arms and head. The binder soon was becoming tight around his shoulders, he knew it was going to take some time until he broke the binder in. He would need to learn how to put it on himself, so he didn't have to call Loki every time he needed help. That would be way to embarrassing.

"It is my business for one, when it comes to your well being. For two, if you come out then I can take you shopping for all the fun  _products,_ that you wouldn't have to hide from your fam. And three, you'll be able to transition with more ease with my help of course." Loki pulled the binder over Peter's chest, "How does that feel?" She asked him as she turned him around to face the mirror. Her hands were on his bare shoulders from the behind as they both looked at him through the mirror in front of them. Peter was lost for words, the binder was a bit uncomfortable, but it was more comfortable than the ace bandages he was used to wearing. "Boy, I know you know how to speak and with manners."

Peter just stared at himself in the mirror for once not feeling as disgusted with himself as usual. "T-Thank you, Loki. For helping me with putting on the binder. I feel so much better in my own skin right now." He turned around to wrap his arms around the goddess's small frame. Loki froze in place as she was not expecting to be getting a hug from the young man in front of her. "My birthday got a whole lot better when you came along." He whispered with his face pressed up against her shoulder.

The goddess slowly wrapped her arms around the young boy in return and rested her chin on top of his still wet hair, she inhaled the scent of him and exhale with a sigh of content. "Do not worry about it, my boy. I am just glad that you feel more comfortable in your own skin." She pulled away, "Now get dressed the rest of the way, Happy might be wondering what is taking you so long in the bathroom."

Peter knew Loki was right so he quickly got dressed, he took once more glance at himself before walking out of the bathroom. Loki followed him shape-shifting back into his normal self just as Happy walked back into the hotel room. The look on his face made Peter and Loki laugh pretty hard, "What the hell is he doing here? And why was he in the bathroom with you?" Peter laughed more as he walked over to the duffel bag on the bed sticking his dirty clothes inside, "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

"Loki was helping me put on my binder, Happy." Peter said with a huge grin on his face, his eyes were lit up like the fourth of the July. Happy was concerned with Loki seeing Peter naked, but he wasn't going to push the matter and ruin Peter's good mood. It's been awhile since he was this happy. "So, who did you call?" The boy asked the older man, who was now looking down at his phone when a text message came in. Nothing had showed at the property yet, which was good.

"Oh, just people. Do not worry about it, Peter. Are you ready to go pick up Cairo?" Peter and Loki looked at each other with a puzzled look before looking back at Happy. I guess he was ready to pick up Cairo, but was Cairo ready to be picked up? Walking over to his phone, there was a bunch of text messages from his best friend. Most of them were just questions on what he should bring and all of that.

"Yeah, I am ready to pick of Cairo. Loki, are you coming with us? I do not think you have might Cairo yet..." Did Loki actually wanted to go with him? Why was he asking anyway? It's not like they were close friends, just because of one bathroom incident didn't mean anything.

Loki actually stood there for a few more minutes as Happy and Peter waited for his reply. He could care less hanging out with the older gentleman, but he did want to hang out with the birthday boy more. Something about him was drawing him closer, and he didn't know what it could possibly be. Then again, the God had been watching him for some time ever since he had caught drift that the young lad was on the transgender spectrum. Loki just shrugged, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He motioned towards the front door of the hotel room, he didn't know what got over him, but he guess he was hanging out with Peter and the human named Cairo. What an interesting name, indeed.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," said the annoyed god as he crossed his leg over the other. He was sitting in the sit across from Cairo and Peter on the jet. Cairo had been staring at him since the car ride to get the young lad, he didn't want to say anything beforehand to upset Peter. Now it was just getting plan annoying. "Is there something you would like to say,  _little boy_?" He asked with irritation in his voice.

Peter had been noticing that Cairo was staring at Loki the entire time, but he didn't expect Loki to be as annoyed as he was now. Smacking his friend's shoulder, the boy finally looked over at him. "Why are you staring at him for? It's not like you haven't seen a God before. You have met Thor, Loki isn't much different from his brother."

"Excus-" The offended God was cut off by Cairo, he huffed and cross his arms over his chest biting down on his lip from trying to not interrupt the already interrupting human. 

"But Thor wasn't trying to take over the world, that I can recall. Why is he here on the jet with us?" Cairo looked over at Loki, "Are you holding us hostage because I swear if you are I will call on the power of Thor." Loki laughed hard at the stupid open threat the boy was trying to make. Did he really think he could use such a pointless threat like that one him? And why the hell would he ever hold them hostage? They wouldn't be any use to him.

"You are just a puny human who hasn't been doing his homework every night. Who do you think I am? Call on the power of Thor? He is somewhere in the galaxy not giving a fuck about who you are and what I am doing. You understand me, child?" Loki smirked at the sight of the cowering male in front of him, when nothing came from either of the boys, he looked away with a chuckle escaping his lips. "That's what I thought. Now leave me alone, I am trying to relax on this damn jet. I don't trust these things you know."

 The plane ride was quiet, Cairo and Loki had both fallen asleep, and Happy was doing his own thing on the other side of the jet leaving Peter to his thoughts. They weren't very good thoughts either, mostly his anxiety was getting the best of him. What if his two dads didn't accept him like Happy said they would? What was he going to do then? He had nowhere else to go. Sure, he had Cairo, but he rather not move back into the city that took everyone away from him in the first place.

Sure, his dads were gay ... but there are a lot of hate in the LGBT+ community. You never know if you come across somebody like that. His hands were starting to shake as he felt another panic attack start to rise in his chest, it only got worse when the pilot had told them they were about ten minutes away from runaway. He didn't need this right now, it was his birthday and he wanted this to be a good day.

Loki had woken up just a minutes after the pilot's announcement to see a shaking Peter across from him. He could sense the boy was about to have a panic attack, he wondered what it was about this time. "Peter ..." he trailed off as softly as he could. "Are you alright, boy?" Peter looked up at the soft voice coming from the god across from him, he quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes and nodded. _That stupid child, thinks he could just lie to me._

He cocked an eyebrow, but had no time to say anything else as the plane landed and his friend had woken up with a startled look on his face beside him. "Welp, I g-guess its time to face the parents, yeah?" Peter said with a shaky voice that was filled with uncertainty. Loki almost had the urge to wrap his arms around the boy and protect from the horrors that he faced next, but he wasn't going to. It would be so out of character for him. He didn't even understand why he was even feeling like doing that. "Are we ready?" Peter's voice broke through Loki's thoughts, when he realized Peter was standing in front of him with his bag over his shoulder. Cairo was nowhere to be seen. "I have been trying to get your attention for the last few seconds, you daydreaming over there, man?"

Loki stood up and brushed off his robes, he towered over the boy and shook his head. "It's none of your business on what I was doing. Now let's go."

Someone was in a bad mood, Peter thought as he dragged his feet behind the man and down the steps of the jet. That's when he was almost ambushed by a bulked up male, his spidey senses had kicked in a little too slow but fast enough to get away before being thrown on the ground by another man. "Ugh, what the hell? Get off of me." His ribs felt like they were getting crushed by the weight of the man and the binder that was cutting of his circulation.

"Ms. Bae, your senses are off today. Is it because it's what you humans call birthday?" It was Thor that had jumped on Peter and was now straddling the younger boy with his hands pinning Peter's arms above his head. The man who tried to ambush him first was no other than Steve Rogers himself who was now standing over him, his shadow casting over Peter's face.

"Beatrix, you haven't been training have you?" In all reality Peter had been slacking a bit, especially when Steve was off on missions. Which he wasn't supposed to be back for another week, and Peter was grateful for that. Steve was his personal trainer on his spare time, but the things that he makes him do are outright terrible and exhausting every night. "Thor, get off of her." The moment that Thor was off of him, he could finally breathe again. There was a sharp snitch in his side, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. "This what happens when I certain lady doesn't do her training, and becomes to comfortable with her surroundings."

Peter cringed every time when he heard  _she, her, Beatrix_ or  _ms._ He knows that they do not mean it because they do not know, but it stills hurts and it still makes his stomach flip with anxiety from the words. "I'm sorry, Steve. I know I should have been training when you are away. I'll make sure to do it more," he said once he had caught his breath all the way. His lungs stung still though every time he breathes in, but it didn't bother him. Steve gave him his signature smile and helped him up from the ground.

"I am just giving you a hard time, kid. Do not worry about it. We'll worry about it later, but not now. Now it's your birthday. Its all about you today." Steve hugged Peter, but not to tightly, he probably had seen him out of breath earlier from when Thor had knocked the wind out of him. "But one question, why the hell is Loki here?" Peter looked to the side to see Loki standing near the Jet with Cairo just a few feet beside of him. He had totally forgotten that Loki was with them, he was just so quiet for the past few minutes that he totally slipped his mind. 

Also usually when Loki was anywhere near this place he would disguise himself as someone else or at least not make his presence known to the Avengers. "Oh, I invited him over for my birthday. He helped me with something earlier and I wanted him to hang out." Peter waved towards Loki, he could see a thin line of a smile trying to be hid when the God waved back at him. "Come over!" He motioned for both Cairo and Loki to walk over. Loki just shook his head and stood with his hands cuffed behind his back, but Cairo came running over to them like a puppy seeing his owner for the first time in hours.

"Hey, Captain. How's the job been?" Cairo asked excitedly. Captain America was one of Cairo's favorite superheroes from the Avengers. He wasn't around much lately because of the crime that has been going up the roofs, so every time that Cairo came over which wasn't often, he wouldn't be around.

Steve chuckled at the younger boy in front of him, he admired the way Cairo acted. He acted like a regular fan, but not one of the ones that would stalk you fan, or scream in your face. And he didn't treat Beatrix any different, which was an okay in his book. "Hello, Cairo. It's been fair, how has your mom been?" He had learned a lot from Beatrix's stories and the stories told by the young boy himself.

"She's been really good, I'll let her know that you asked about her. Hey are you busy later? Could you teach me some cool self defense moves?" Cairo asked wide – eyed at the superhero in front of him. Peter looked down and smiled as a chuckle escaped from his lips, it was mostly a 'God, Cairo can you stop being cringy?' chuckle.

Cap thought about the request that was asked of him, he was busy, but he had come back to be there for Beatrix's birthday, but he could spare a few more hours to teach the boy some self-defense moves. He was best friend's with an avenger there is dangers that comes with that. Steve shrugged and put a hand on Cairo's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Sure, kid. I can show you a few moves. But it has to be tomorrow morning. Come on guys, Tony and Strange are waiting for us back at the house."

Steve bent down and grabbed the bag that Peter had dropped when he was tackled. "Oh, I got that." He said as he reached for it from the man. Cap shook his head, and slung the bag over his shoulder. "Really, dude. You don't have to give me special treatment because it's my birthday." 

“I got special orders from Tony and Strange, ma’am. Treat you like a princess all day, take your bags, open doors, everything. If you want to know the truth, Strange threaten to send me to another dimension. I don’t need that, right now. So, just go along with it.” Peter rather be treated like a pheasant and not a princess, or at least a Prince. Anything, but a princess. Obviously, he wasn’t one. He slouched a little bit as dysphoria started to kick in worse than it has been all day.

Cairo looked over at his best friend and grabbed his hand as they walked. Peter looked up and smiled softly at the older boy knowing what he was trying to do. He squeezed his hand, but didn’t let go as they made their way to the limo that was sent by his dad. The hand had made him feel a bit better, just knowing that someone was there and was paying attention to the body language he was giving off.

“It’s going to be okay, Peter.” Cairo whispered, “This hopefully won’t last for long.” Peter just nodded as they all crowded into the limo. Loki was on the right side of Peter, while Cairo was on the left, sandwiching the poor boy in between the two. Happy, Steve, and Thor was across from them, a little more separated than the others were. There was plenty of space, so Peter didn’t understand why he was being sandwiched.

He could kind of understand Cairo’s reasoning as he was being a protected best friend, but what was Loki’s? He also didn’t understand why Loki wasn’t just popping up at the Stark’s place and just riding in the limo with them instead. He looked over at the God who wasn’t even looking his way, he was looking at Thor. Thor was staring back at him, like they were exchanging a conversation to each other. Whatever it was, there was tension in the car.

“Hello brother,” Loki spoke out, “How have you been lately on Asgard?”

“Just fine. Where have you been?” Thor bluntly asked skipping the small talk. “And why have you suddenly showed up?” Peter shifted his weight scooting a little bit closer to Cairo as best as he could, the whole exchange between Thor and Loki was making him uncomfortable.

“It’s none of your business. Can I not just randomly show up to celebrate a friend’s birthday?” Thor narrowed his eyes, but said no more, making the car ride more uncomfortable than it was before. No one made any other effort to have any conversation. Happy was texting away on his phone like a teenage boy trying to hit up a girl, Steve was looking out the window, the brothers were still staring at each other and Peter just didn’t really have anything to break the ice with.

They soon got to the Stark mansion and drove up the long drive way up to the place. When they got there, the most unexpected thing was parked in the drive way with a big black bow that had spiderwebs printed on it. Could it be possible that was what the keys had belong to?     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think the keys actually belong to? And who do you think EJ is? Also, I had to put Loki into the story. He is my spirit animal and I couldn't help it. I love him so much. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. ^.^ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four everybody. I hope you didn't have to wait to long for this chapter to come out. At least not as long as the third one. Anyway, because I am bad a descriptions, especially with motorcycles. Here is what the bike in this chapter looks like. You'll know when you get there. 

                                                                      

They all piled out of the car, every sense in Peter's body was going off as he pushed Cairo behind him. He didn't need his friend to get hurt if this thing was dangerous. Where was his two dads? Why didn't they have this surrounded? He knew for sure that neither Tony nor Strange would ever get him something like this because they would identify it as "too dangerous." Happy stood a little behind Thor who had summoned his hammer, with his phone out. He was more than likely calling up Tony to see what the hell was going on.

He had called up earlier, but they all said there were no signs of anything on the property. How could they even miss something like this? "What is this?" Steve asked as he slowly walked over to the thing. This thing wasn't even that big, it was about the size of a small Chihuahua, but it was shaped as a black widow. "That's the hugest spider I have ever seen in my years." He stood about twenty feet away from the spider, rolling up his sleeves of his shirt.

"What's going on here?" Tony called from above the spider, his face was uncovered as he looked down at the group beneath him. "How did this get past my defenses? Does anyone know what this is?" Everybody shook their heads as they all stared at the spider, but what in the world could it be? Peter almost wanted to take the keys that were in his pocket to try and see if they went to the spider. It was a little stupid to even think that, but something inside him was screaming that this was meant for him.

"I mean come on guys, it looks like a giant ass spider to me." Cairo said. "How do you not know what that is?" Peter shot Cairo a look and made him get to safety down the drive away, he didn't need to be distracted by the stupid smart ass comments from his mouth. Or the fact that he might get hurt at any moment. The spider had suddenly moved, all eight of its legs walking in union towards Cap, who just stared down at it like it was some annoyance he couldn't bother with it.

"So, what are we going to do about his thing?" Asked Cap, "Can I just step on it and get the thing out of his?" 

"We do not know if its dangerous or not, Steve. We shouldn't mess with it until F.R.I.D.A.Y is done scanning it. It might be a bomb, or radioactive. I suggest stepping away from it." Tony warned as he kept hovering over the machinery. But he was two slow as the spider started to grow above the height of Steve, but by only at least two inches which was about 6'4. "Steve, move!" Tony yelled a little too late as a spider's leg shot out and threw Cap back into Thor. They both crashed landed in the gravel with a hard thud.

"I am looking for Sir Peter Parker." A mechanical voice came from the spider's general direction, Peter could feel the eyes of someone on him. And when he turned it was Loki that was staring at him with his twin daggers in both hands. He had a knowing look on his face, which made Peter's stomach drop to the abyss, never to be seen again.

"I am sorry, but there is no Peter Parker here. All we have is a Beatrix Parker." Tony called down, he was trying to stall the spider long enough to be able to get his charge up in his suit to make one decent attack against it. The spider then flipped out, jumping in the air, with no time to respond Tony was tackled to the ground with a huge explosion of dust and gravel flying everywhere.

"You have spoken forbidden words." Said the spider, which was heavier than it looked from the ground. Tony's armor was crushing into his rib cage, his teeth gritting as he tried to push the thing off of him. He managed to do so flinging the spider towards his left which was towards Thor and Steve. Thor stood in front of flying spider with his hammer swinging, he slammed it against the spider's body.

The spider flew before landing on the ground, motionless, but not for long. The moment they started walking towards the spider the legs started to twitch uncontrollably, before jumping back up and righting itself back up on it's legs. The head turned towards Peter and all eight of its eyes blinked, before a green light shot out and started to scan him up and down. "You are Sir Peter Parker?" It asked as it took a step forward towards the boy.

The four men that stood next to Peter, immediately formed a line in front of him, protecting him from the spider's sight. "I told you before, there is no 'Sir Peter Parker'. The only one who has the last name Parker, is a girl and her name is Bea-" Loki's hand shot out and covered Tony's mouth quickly.

"No, don't say it." Loki pulled his hand back, "I noticed last time you said that name, the spider got super pissed. We do not want that to happen." He then moved to the side and pushed Peter in front with the other three staring at them, wondering what the hell was going on. "Take the keys out of your pocket and control the spider. They are looking for you." Peter looked around with sweat dripping down his face, looking for anyone with comforting look in their eyes. But Happy and Cairo was all the way down the driveway no where to be seen, so all he saw was the hard stares of the men.

His hands started to shake violently as he tried to pull the keys out of his pocket, it took a few moments but he managed to do it. This wasn't how he wanted to come out to any of them, he wanted to do it in a more civil manner, where he was comfortable with talking about it. He stepped forward, his legs feeling like they were jelly. "I-I am ... P-Peter Parker." The air was quiet as he took another step forward towards the spider. "W-what do you w-want with me?"

His stutter was bad, so he didn't even know if the spider could understand him like he wanted. He held up the key so the spider could see it more clearly, it didn't say anything so Peter continued. "A-are you the gift that was sent f-from EJ?" 

"Scanning.." the spider finally said, "Scanning done. You are Peter Parker. I am the gift. Going into hibernation." The spider then started to transform, its body parts detaching themselves to just going back By the time it was all done, the spider had transformed into a wicked ass bike that was black and covered in spider webs from head to toe as part of the design. Peter wanted to gap at the amazing bike, but all he could feel were the eyes around him. His heart beat started to become erratic as his breathing hitched, hot tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"Bea ..." Tony started, but didn't have the chance when Peter ran from the crowd towards the house. "Wait! Don't go!" He was going to go after the kid when Steve put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. It wasn't a good idea to ask any questions right now, not when the kid was in this state of mind. Tony looked at Loki instead who was whistling and staring at the ground, he narrowed his eyes before grabbing the god by his robes in the front. "Did you know about any of this?"

Loki had a smug look on his face as he looked at Stark, he was two inches taller than him when he was in his suit, when he wasn't in his suit, Loki towered over by at least three inches. Either way, Loki wasn't afraid of the mortal in front of him, "Maybe, maybe not. You should talk to Peter yourself. And I suggest stop using that damn bloody name. Now let me go. I should go check up on  _him_  and see how he is doing. Unlike someone here, trying to start fights." Loki shoved Stark away from him, turning his back. "Cairo, let's go! We got a spider to cheer up."

* * *

Peter laid in his bed with the covers over his body, the tears had dried up now as he laid in the fetal position. He had taken off his binder to get a better breathing opportunities as he laid in bed. What a birthday he was having so far, multiple panic attacks, terrible way to come out to a parent. He didn't even have his Aunt to hold him in her lap, singing him his favorite song and running her hand through his hair telling him everything was going to be okay.

More tears started to fall before there was a knock at the door, "F.R.I.D.A.Y, whose at the door?" He asked the computer.

"It seems to be a Loki and Cairo, Peter. Do you want them to come in?" She had responded, he smiled softly at the name that she used for him. Did he want to see them? He should, but at the same time he didn't have the energy to do so. At least for the both of them.

"Tell Loki, that I will meet him later, I would only like to see Cairo right now." With those words, he sat up letting the blanket fall to his lap and show off his old spider man sweater. Cairo walked into the room and stared at the smaller boy on the bed, he loved him. Not in the romantic way, but in a brotherly love way. They had known each other for a long time, and they have been through so much together. The large male walked over to the bed as Peter scooted over to let him lay down on the bed next to him, he felt the bed weigh down from his weight as he got comfortable enough. 

He held out his arms with a soft smile on his face "Peter, it's okay to let your hood down. It's just us, bro." He said, he watched Peter hesitate, but let his hood down letting the hair flow down his shoulders. Peter then let the tears fall more freely as he laid his head on his best friend's chest, he felt safer when the boy wrapped his arm around his body and ran his hand through his hair. It reminded him of when his Aunt used to do it when she was still alive.

"I .. I don't want to be alive anymore, Cairo..." Peter choked out burying his face more into his chest, his words were mostly muffled, but Cairo was able to understand him. This wasn't the first time he had to comfort his brother in a crisis like this. "It's too much pain. I don't even know how much longer I have until my dads ..." He trailed off when a sob came through and snot started to run down his face. Cairo leaned to the side and grabbed some tissues from the night stand handing them to Peter to wipe his nose.

"Peter ... it's going to be okay. There's no need to talk like that. I know you're in pain now, but things will get better with time. And your dads ... you need to give them time as well." Cairo moved the hair out of Peter's face to look into his eyes, his hand wiped the tears from the boys cheeks. "It'll be okay. In the meantime, you need to get some rest, later tonight you'll need your energy." Cairo was right, Peter had forgotten that there was supposed to be a party thrown for him. He wanted it all to go away though. He had no energy to do anything, anymore. "Close your eyes, I will not leave you when you rest. I'll be here when you wake up." 

Tony laid in his lover's arms on the love seat in his office as he fiddled with a device in his hand that he has been working on. He growled and threw the device across the room as it hit the wall it shattered into pieces. "How could he just keep such a big secret from us all these years, Stephen?" Tony positioned himself so he was staring at Stephen, he wasn't able to read what the man was thinking like he usually can. "How could he not trust us with something so big? Was he afraid we wouldn't accept it?"

He felt like he was failing as a father, failing at being someone that the kid could trust with something like this. He should have been more observant towards him, instead of always being in his work, being flustered over the Avengers when they were still assembled. Stephen leaned down and started to gently kiss Tony's neck, "Shh, baby, everything is going to be okay. It's normal for teenagers like himself to go through things like this. They are still trying to figure out their own body, so it takes time to even tell their parents." He kissed up his jaw line before cupping his lover's cheeks making him look into his eyes. 

"Even If it does take time ... he told everyone else but us. Even fucking Loki knows about this. Of all the people in the world that could possibly know about him before us." Tony sighed heavily before leaning forward to kiss his partner's lips. Stephen has been with Tony through thick and thin, he was there when they had taken Bea-well Peter now in after his Aunt May died. He was there when the Avengers had broken up, now he was going to be here for him with this. 

The kiss was soon interrupted by F.R.I.D.A.Y telling them somebody was here. "Pull up the front security, camera, F.R.I.D.A.Y." A screen came down from the ceiling showing a black and white image of the front of the house. It was Clint and Natasha at the door both of them was holding a bag that looked like it could have gifts in there for Peter. What time was it? Guest weren't suppose to show up until seven. They were both dressed up in formal wear and having small talk as they waited for someone to open the door for them. "Let them in. Also what time is it?"

"It's only 5 pm, sir. And letting the guests in now, where should I escort them too?" Stephen looked at Tony who shrugged his shoulders.

"Take them to the parlor, F.R.I.D.A.Y, tell them we'll be there soon." Stephen said before he stood up along with Tony, his cloak flying up from the back of a chair and wrapped itself around his shoulders. "I am going to be right back, baby. Go talk to Natasha and Clint. I'll be back before Peter's party." He pecked his lover's lips before disappearing into a vortex.

Tony hated how Stephen left him every time when guests come over, he knows that his lover had social anxiety, but what better way to try and conquer it was visiting with guests little by little. He knew that Stephen was going to try and stick through the party later, but he would soon once again leave. It was hard for him during their wedding party to not go and hide in one of the bedrooms. He actually had a panic attack during the couple’s dance because of all the eyes that was watching them. But he made it through and since that day doesn’t stay that long during events like this. He honestly didn’t know how he got through fighting villains with the anxiety that he has.

He ran his hand through his peppered hair as he walked out of the room, he stopped in front of Peter’s room and lightly touched the cool metal door. He looked down and sighed,  _please just talk to me, Peter._  He thought before making his way down to the parlor to meet with Natasha and Clint.

Natasha stood up from her sit and walked over to Tony with her seductive walk she learned many years ago. “Hey there, Tony. Good to see you again. It’s been a while. Both Clint and I were surprised when you called us up for Beatrix’s birthday party. It was a bit of a late notice but we both manage to get something for her.” Tony couldn’t help but cringe at the wrong name and pronouns, was this how Peter felt all this years when he didn’t tell anyone of his identity? Natasha gave him a hug which he returned, tensely.

 “Yes, I felt like the kid would want you guys here, the Avengers were their heroes. And we haven’t seen each other in a good couple of years. Glad you guys could come in such a short notice.” Natasha narrowed her eyes a bit, before nodding and walking back over to Clint. Tony smiled sheepishly before siting down in front of them. “I heard from a small birdie that you two had finally tied the knot?”

Clint wrapped his arm around Natasha’s shoulders and pulled her in to give her a kiss on the cheek. “That’s right, we went to Bora Bora and had a small ceremony, sorry we didn’t invite you and Stephen. We know how Strange is with crowds. How is he by the way?”

“Oh, he is doing fine. He had to go run some errands, so he should be back soon enough. Would you guys like something to drink?” Tony got up and walked over to the bar with the alcohols , this was going to be a long night.

* * *

“Sir … you got a voicemail from Mr. Stark,” A thick Scottish accent filled the dark room and the sound of footsteps walked over to the desk with the office chair turned with the back facing the person. “He had invited you to his daughter’s birthday party. He also wants to discuss some business plans.” Suddenly, his airways were closing as he tried to breath all he got was coughing. He was lifted up into the air, his feet dangling and kicking as he tried to escape the invisible force.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Tòmas … Use the right name and pronouns. We have discussed this. You have met the kid, you know. Don’t make me regret not killing you.” The man turned around his hand tightly crunched in a fist before releasing. Tòmas fell down to his knees holding his throat and coughing. “Did he say what kind of business he wanted to discuss with me?”

“N-No … *cough* He didn’t say, sir.” Tòmas coughed some more before being able to breathe more opening, he stood back up on his feet. “Your present also was delivered to the Stark House, sir. It seemed that the Avengers did not settle with the whole spider thing, it went into defense mood before, um, Peter stopped it. It has not been touched since.”

“Hm, maybe I should have done some more tweaking before sending it off. Oh, well. When is the party?” The man stood up from his chair and walked around the desk over to the pale man standing there. They were basically the same height, but the boy was only an inch shorter than he was. “Well, speak up.” He snapped making the man flinch away.

“S-Seven, sir. Two more hours, if you leave in the next thirty minutes, you’ll be able to get there in time.”

“Get dressed into some formal wear, Tòmas, you are coming with me.” The man held on to the boy’s shoulder, “And be snappy with it. I do not want to be late. Elijah Duncan is never late especially meeting his new successor.” His laughed filled the dark room, sending chills down Tòmas’ spine. He never understood why he ever agreed to work with such an imitating man, maybe it was the fact that he was in love with his work. Or maybe it was the fact that the only way to get what he needed was through him. Either way, he couldn’t get out of the line of work, if he even wanted too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, mates. I feel like this is a short chapter, but I didn't know what else to put in there that would go with the flow of things. Again, I hope this wasn't such a long wait for this chapter, I had planned to put it up yesterday, but obliviously I couldn't. Anyway, I hope you like it! Feedback is always appreciated. - XDomoX


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for the late update, I was originally gonna post this on Saturday, but then the Camp Fire started (I live in Butte County, California so it was really close) It threatened my town so I was busy getting ready to evacuate more than on writing. But thank you for being patient so here is the next chapter.- XDomoX
> 
> Age is a case of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it don't matter. Satchel Paige

“I don’t know what they are thinking, but I am not wearing a dress.” Stated Peter as he looked at the black dress that was laid down on the bed. Loki and Cairo looked at each other, both of them was siting on each side of the boys bed, before looking back at him. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, who sent the dress my way?” Peter asked huffing. His eyes were still puffy from earlier when he was crying, but he felt better after taking a nap.

“That would be Natasha Romanoff, Peter. She wanted me to tell you she thought you would look beautiful in that dress.” The boys on the bed snickered before shutting up once Peter gave them both a death glare. “Would you like me to tell Natasha that you do not want to wear it?” He didn’t want to hurt Natasha, but he also didn’t want to wear the dress. But then again, he doesn’t own a suit that actually fits him.

With his head lowered, he shook it. “No, F.R.I.D.A.Y, it’s okay. Do not worry about it.” He looked up to see the two others staring at him. “What?” He snapped, getting cranky with the whole situation. “Sorry, I am just upset, I don’t mean to take it out on you guys.”

“I can go get you a suit, Peter. It would be no trouble for me.” Loki stood up and walked over to the black piece of cloth on the bed, and picking it up like it was radioactive. “It would be better than this bloody thing for sure.” Again, Peter was mostly thinking about Natasha’s feelings more than his own. He could already see her face if he walked out of the room wearing a suit than the dress that was given to him by her.

He shook his head and sighed. “No, it’s okay Loki, thank you though. C-can you guys walk out of the room though? W-while I c-change?” They gave each other another look before nodding. Getting off the bed they walked over to the door, Cairo walked out, but Loki stood there for a minute.

“You .. shouldn’t do this just for someone else’s feelings, Peter. You need to be comfortable with you, with your own body. Nothing else. You shouldn’t care about other people’s opinions either.” The air was thick in-between them, and Loki knew he had hit something when Peter wouldn’t look him in the eye. Without another word the God walked out of the room, the metal sliding door closed behind him. “Let’s leave him along for now. You need a suit. Come on.” He grabbed the boy’s wrist and with protest from him, pulled him down the hall way. 

Peter was left in the quiet room that felt like a cage, he looked down at the dress as he stripped his clothes. There was no way in hell, he was able to wear his binder in this. He felt like he wanted to puke, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t wear the dress, it was impossible. It was showing too much cleavage, he wouldn’t be able to wear his binder nor his boxers. The dress would cling to the boxers, making it obvious he was wearing them. He slipped back on his hoodie, only wearing that and his boxers now, he put the dress back on the hanger. Peter walked over to the sliding metal door, opening it to meet with his pa Stephen, his fist was clenched and raised like he was about to knock.

In his other hand, there was a leather garment bag hanging on a hanger. They stared at each other, Peter noticing that he had trimmed his beard, and was wearing a tailored made suit with a burgundy vest and tie. His cape was wrapped around his shoulders, that thing never wanted to be left alone. Peter always wondered if it had an attachment disorder, but then again, can capes get attachment disorder? “Hello,” Peter said feeling suddenly exposed, he put the dress in front of him so Stephen wouldn’t be seeing his boxers. His cheeks heated up, “What do you want?” He asked biting his lip.

“I went out and got you another gift. Can I come in?” His father avoided eye contact with him as he nodded and moved aside to let the older man in. “I heard from Tony what happened earlier.” He set the bag down on the bed before walking over to Peter, there was an awkward silence between them. Strange and him weren’t as close as he was with Tony so it was weird for Peter to be in the same room as him and having a conversation.

“Oh … um … what did he say about it?” Peter’s throat was trying to close up on him, he wouldn’t even dare look at Strange now. There was more silence in between them, he hated it. He felt like something bad was going down, he needed more sound to fill the room.

“Let’s sit on the bed, Peter. I need to talk to you about it.” It was his worse nightmare, Peter hated the words “Need to Talk.” They usually never end up being any good, his heart was racing as he sat down on the bed, watching Strange move the garment bag so it was hanging off the end of it. He then sat down next to Peter, who was still holding the dress in his lap because he still felt exposed. “Tony … wasn’t very happy. It wasn’t because of what he heard, do not worry.” He must have seen the blood drain from Peter’s face, “Let me rephrase what I said, Tony, was sad. He felt betrayed that you haven’t told him sooner.”

Stephen’s hand went to Peter’s shoulder and squeezed. “He felt like you didn’t trust him enough to tell him. And I am not trying to put this matter all on him because I understand what you’re going through. What I am trying to tell you, I know how hard it is to come out to a parent when it comes to something big like this. I just want you when you get the chance, tell Tony how you felt.” Peter sat there, he felt his eyes started to water once more. How many times was he going to cry on one day? Especially on his birthday. 

Strange moved his hand away from the kid’s shoulder so he can rub them up his own thighs trying to get the sweat off. He wasn’t good giving talks to kids, he wasn’t good with emotions either. And if Peter started to cry, he wouldn’t know what to do, and would probably just pat his head like a dog because of how awkward he was. “Um, so, the gift I got you. I hope it fits you, honestly, I should have taken you to get it tailored to fit you, but like I didn’t want to ruin the surprise. But if it needs to be tailored then tell me, and we can go down together, okay, Son?” Peter’s heart did flutters as he stood up and walked over to the bag on the bed, he threw the dress back on the bed near his pillows.

He unzipped the bag to see an obsidian colored suit, with a dark blue vest and tie.  _Don’t cry, Peter. Don’t cry._ He told himself as he turned to face the now standing man with his hand behind his neck rubbing it awkwardly. He ran over and gave Strange a hug, he felt the man tense, but he wasn’t going to let go. Burying his face into his chest, he took in the scent of his father’s cologne. “Thank you so much. It means the world to me.” He choked finally letting the tears fall freely. He wasn’t able to hold them in any longer. “I was prepared to actually wear the dress Natasha gave me.” He pulled away and chuckled a little as he looked over at the cloth near his pillows. 

Strange let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, he didn’t let people touch him often. But he honestly didn’t mind the hug like he thought he would. “You’re welcome, Peter, I will leave you to get dressed.” He walked over to the door before stopping, “Just so you know, I am always here for you. If you need anything, and if you would like to talk about anything, I am here. So is Tony. But you can hear that from him.” He bowed his head and walked out of the room, just as he saw Loki walking down the hall. He narrowed his eyes, and gave him a displeased look before going on his way.

Loki rolled his eyes before knocking on Peter’s door, “Come in.” Called the boy, when Loki did he was met with the boy staring down at the bed with what looked like to be a suit spread out. “Strange, got me a suit, Loki. Isn’t that great? Now I do not have to wear that damn dress.” Loki smiled at Peter, it was good to see him happy on his birthday, it was starting to look like the boy was never going to be happy on this day. “Oh … um … Loki?”

“Hm?”

“C-can you help me with my binder again?” The boy asked innocently as he went and grabbed his binder holding it up. Loki chuckled and nodded, “Also … you can stay in that form if you like … your other form made me more uncomfortable than this one.” Peter’s cheeks were pink from blushing, Loki thought it was kind of cute for the boy to be embarrassed about this.

“Yeah, Peter, I can help you with your binder. After this you need to start trying to do it yourself though.” Loki grabbed the binder as Peter positioned himself properly for it to fit over him. “And once you do it by yourself, then you want to try it from the feet up. Just until it gets stretched out enough to go over your arms by yourself with no help.” Peter nodded, mentally taking notes to himself about what Loki was telling him. It was useful information for when he would do this by himself.

Loki slipped it over Peter with the same struggle as before. His fingers this time gently touched Peter’s skin, making the kid’s senses heightened at the touch. Once Loki was done with putting the binder on the boy, Peter let out a shiver that was crawling down his spine slowly. “T-thanks, Loki. I got it from here.” Loki raised an eyebrow, “Well, almost … I do not know how to tie a tie …”

“That’s what I thought. I will be outside of the room. Come get me when you need your tie tied.” Loki chuckled again as the boy nodded.

It wasn’t long after that the god himself was having trouble with the tie himself. They stood in front of the tall mirror in the boy’s room trying to get the tie tied. “This bloody fucking thing won’t tie. I never fucking understood human clothing.” He looked down at the video that Peter had been playing on his phone, it was instructions to how to tie a Windsor Knot.

“What’s going on here?” It was Steve, he was standing in the doorway of the room with his eyebrow cocked in confusion. “Should I just come back a different time? I was just told I needed to escort the kid here to the Parlor.” Steve laughed as Loki shot him a death glare and slammed the tie on the ground. “Aw, is someone having trouble tying a tie?”

“I will murder you and all your future children, Steve. Shut the fuck up.” Loki’s cool demeanor that every knew was gone, he was to flustered to even keep that under control.

Steve just laughed more as he walked into the room and picked up the tie. It barely took him a couple of minutes to get it tied and ready to go. “There, that was easy wasn’t it? Are you ready, kid?” Peter looked himself in the mirror with a blush to his cheeks, but then he felt like something was missing. His eyes widened before spinning around and quickly walking over to his stand grabbing out his beanie from the drawer. He quickly took his hair out of a ponytail and tucked it underneath the beanie, when he looked in the mirror, he finally felt nice. He felt like himself more than he has ever before. “How about tomorrow we go and get you a haircut?” 

Peter spun around with a huge smile on his face, “Yes, I would love that.” Then his smile fades before looking back into the mirror. “I don’t know if Tony would go for that …” He felt Steve’s hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

“Don’t worry about him, champ. I got him under control, now lets go everyone is waiting for us out there.” Peter took a deep breath and nodded as he followed the older men out of the room, through all the anxiety, his spidey senses were going off. Something wasn’t right, he didn’t know what it was, but just something was  _off._ They walked down to the parlor, he could hear music and laughter on the other end of the door. “You go first Birthday Boy.” Steve opened the door, the laughter stop as he walked through and everyone stared at him.

The room was full of people in formal clothing, holding cups of liquid, some looked like they were conversing before he walked in, others looked like they were bored out of their minds. A table on the far wall was full of presents, and above it his heart flutter, there was a banner that read ‘IT’S A BOY.’ His eyes searched for his two dads, but his eyes landed on two people in the corner. One had beautiful light brown skin with an athletic build, the other one was the guy who had handed him the package last night. The guy who handed him the package looked over with a smirk on his face, they locked eyes before winking and looking away, he continued to talk to the guy in front of him.

He didn’t realize conversation had started back up until a hand waved over his face, he was snapped out of his thoughts to see Happy standing in front of him. “Happy … do you see those two men over in the corner?” He nodded his head over to where they were, Happy looked before nodding. “The guy on the left, he was the one who gave me the package last night. I am positive. So, why is he here?”

“Do you mean Tòmas Dalziel and Dr. Elijah Duncan? Tony invited them both, he had some things to discuss with them, and he didn’t think you would mind. But are you sure that it was Tòmas that gave you the package? He is a pretty secreted and quiet man who rarely goes out anywhere unless he is with Dr. Duncan.” Peter bit his lip, he knew it was him. He was positive.

“What does Dr. Duncan do anyway?” Peter asked as he looked over once again at the two men in the corner, he didn’t know why he was so interested in him. He should be busy worrying about other things, saying ‘hi” to the others, making sure he was passing in the suit or even finding his dads so he could talk to Tony. But no he was interested in the mysterious figure in the corner. 

Happy shook his head and sighed, “You have so much to learn, my boy. Dr. Duncan is a billionaire running is own company, Velocity, creating new medicines for Mutants, like yourself. The medicines help suppress their powers at a young age until they are old enough to control them by themselves. His most successful medicine is called _Panlapril Baratroban,_ its shelf name is under _Pododocin.”_ Peter had heard of the medicine before, when he was younger, he remembered his Uncle Ben talking about it to his Aunt May. The memories were fuzzy, but he could remember that Uncle Ben was grateful that such a medicine was coming out.

Peter didn’t realize how long he was staring as Dr. Duncan was suddenly standing in front of him. He didn’t know why his spider senses didn’t go off. Maybe he was getting sick, but when was the last time he even got that way? “Hello, Sir Parker, how has your birthday been so far? Did you like my gift I sent you this morning?” A small smirk ran across the older man’s face before it was hid by the cup that came up to his lips.

So, is that who EJ was? Elijah? Elijah Duncan was the one who sent him a giant mechanical spider that transformed into a kick ass motorbike that Tony would never let him ride? But why would a guy that he didn’t know do something like that for him? “I did like my gift, thank you very much, sir. But … why would you give me something like that?” He asked shifting his weight back and fourth on both of his feet. He saw the man look both ways, seeing who was next to him. Happy had left to let them be alone and anyone else that were important was off doing there own thing. The only one who was in ear shot of them was that guy named Tòmas.

Elijah handed Tòmas his glass before coming closer to Peter who stepped back, it went on like this until Peter had hit the wall behind him. The dark skin man looked him up and down making Peter feel more subconscious of his own body more than he had already felt that day. “Because you are an important person to me, Peter, more so than you even know. One day, you’ll know how much, but right now just stop asking questions and go along with the gifts. Okay, spidey?”

Peter gulped as a shiver went down his spine as he felt the hot breath of the man on his ear, his eyes flutter shut as his breathing hitched and his heart fluttered in his chest. He felt a hand on his side and squeezed tightly making him wince a bit, opening his eyes, he met the deep brown eyes of Elijah Duncan. He was waiting for him to response, but Peter’s mind was clouded. He didn’t know how he would respond to that, how did he even know that nickname in the first place. “Peter are you going to answer me?” Whispered the male again, the boy nodded slowly. “Good, now verbally say it.”

“Okay …” Peter managed to say before the man let him go altogether. His legs felt like jelly, he would have fallen if he didn’t grab the wall with the sticky residue on his palms. He saw Elijah smirk again and grab his glass from the lighter skin man and walked away. The man that was holding the cup just seconds ago was now in front of him, he grabbed his chin and made him look up at him.

“Now behave, Sir Peter, you don’t want a certain … Goblin to come after you.” He chuckled and let him go before following Elijah back into there corner. Peter’s head was swarming, he wasn’t able to think properly. He felt weak like he was almost drugged, it was a feeling that was new to him. He tried to stand up, but his legs kept trying to give out on him, it wasn’t until when Tony came over to him that he was able to stand up. Just wasn’t on his own.

“Are you okay, Peter? Are you feeling sick?” Peter couldn’t even be happy that his dad was using his right name, the room was suddenly spinning around him. “Peter? Somebody help me!” He heard Tony yell before everything around him just kind of went black. 

His eyes fluttered opened to see people surrounding him, what happened? Where was he? He groaned and rubbed his eyes before they started to adjust to the lighting. He was back in the parlor, but when did he sat down? “What’s going on? Why is everyone staring at me?”

“You fainted, Peter.” Cairo said as he dabbed the wet rag on Peter’s forehead. “You could have told us that you were not feeling good and I am sure your dads would have rescheduled the party, dude.”

That was the thing though, Peter was feeling fine before the party. He didn’t know why he was feeling like the way he was. He pushed Cairo’s hand away and sat up. “I am fine, keep the party going. I just need something to eat is all. Haven’t had anything since this morning.” He chuckled before the people started to disperse and he looked around looking for the two people he saw before he fainted, but they were gone. So, was Tony and Stephen. Of course. Somebody sat down next to him and put there hand on his leg, he looked over to see Natasha.

“I didn’t know that you identified as a … male … Be-Peter. I am deeply sorry if I had offended you in any way. I would have never gotten you the dress if I had known beforehand. Forgive me, kid?” Peter had honestly forgotten about the dress from earlier, but he nodded and hugged Natasha. “Now, if you ever need a transphobe ‘taken care of’ you can always call me, and I will be there.” She stood up and nodded once before walking away to join Clint on the other side of the room.

Cairo came back with a plate of food for him and handed it to Peter before sitting down next to him. “So, who was the guy that was near you before you fainted, Peter?” Something told him, that he shouldn’t be talking about Elijah so he just shook his head.

“No one important, just a businessman that wanted to talk to Tony.” He brushed it off to Cairo’s disappointment. And for the rest of the night they ate, danced and talked to the others who came to the party. The entire time though, something was eating at Peter, something that he should be seeing, but wasn’t able too. Something that his memory was being fuzzy about, it kept trying to put Elijah’s face into memories that he didn’t belong too. Or did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter of Lost Boy! I was trying to not rush it too much, but I was trying to get Peter's birthday out of the way as well. Anyway, I hope you all didn't have to wait very long for this. And comment down before on what you think. ^.^


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, I didn't really know where to go with it, but I hope it still good. Enjoy the chapter. (Also sorry for such a short chapter, I promise the next one would be longer and out sooner. I am on a very long winter break now) 

It was a few days after the birthday party, the night of the 27th of June. It was hard to keep track of the young boy now that he was of age. He couldn't be held down, even if his parents tried everything in their power to keep him safe. A smirk crawled up his lips as he brought the glass of red liquid up to them, soon they wouldn't be able to ever control him. A gust of wind blew over his face as he closed his eyes to take in the smell of the rain as it hit the soil and asphalt. He was sitting in front of his house on the porch swing watching the rain fall from the dark sky above him. The droplets fell like they simply cannot think of anything better to do. They had been trapped in their imprisonment for too long.

He stood up and walked to the edge of the porch the room barely covering him now, he let out his hand to let the droplets splatter on his outstretched fingers. They were large and soft, it felt good on his worn out hands. He tilted his fingers upwards and watched the remnants of the drops run downwards like tiny rivers. He looked down at his leather shoes, before looking up as lightening flashed above lighting up the dark driveway that was in front of him. There was a silhouette of man, his hair looked drenched, but he knew instantly who it belonged too. With a spike of his heart, he ran out into the rain not caring that his expensive suit would get ruined from the water.

By the time he got to the spot the lightening had struck again, no one was there. He should have seen this coming He should have known the person he was hoping that would be there, wouldn't actually. Matthias Aiden Havek had been dead for three years. He stood there in that spot for how long he didn't know, all he knew was that his clothes were getting soaked and his shoes were muddy and filled with water to the brim. He came to the conclusion that he had lost control of his power and let his memories take control. He fell to his knees with his head in his hands letting out a blood curling scream.

He slapped down his hands in the mud splattering it cross his suit and letting it cake his hands like a thick coating of lotion. Looking up, there was someone in front of him, he went to rub his eyes but stopped when he remembered they were soaked with mud. "You look quite pathetic, brother." A voice ranged in his ears , it blocked out the noise of the thunder and rain pounding down. "Does Sophia know you are out here?" Sophia Cartwright was the in-home maid that he had hired she was the same age as his brother who was now standing only inches from him. Twenty-three years-old. His brother had an accent unlike the American one that he had, it was of an Irish one. He was sent to live with their grandparents at the age of four in Ireland.

It was only because their parents didn't want to take care of a mutant child. His brother had electrokinetic powers. When he was in Ireland with their grandparents, he had grew a love for magic. Now you would considered him a "magician." He grunted at his younger brother, putting back on the appearance that he was hard and cold as a rock. That episode he had was just one of few that he has anymore. His brother put out his hand, which he grabbed and was pulled up. It seemed like his brother didn't even care that he had a hand that was caked in mud now. "What are you doing here, Caspian?" He grunted, his brother opened an umbrella that was in his hand shielding them from the water. Even if he didn't look it, the older man was thankful for the shield from the rain.

"Can I not see my big brother?" Caspian had a way with words, he sounded innocent, but he knew there was something behind his words. They walked towards the house, the man looking back only once to see if the shadow he had saw earlier was there again. Atlas, it wasn't. "I need your help with something."He said once they got on the porch of the house. "It's about Teddy," they stopped in front of the door, the older man cocked an eyebrow. "I know you do not like him, but I need your help anyway." He huffed opening the door and letting his little brother in first. Ms. Cartwright came rushing down the hall with a couple of towels, clicking her tongue in the process.     

Once she was done telling them off for dragging mud in the house, she went off and got drier clothes for Master Duncan. "Excuse me," he said curtly towards his brother before disappearing down the hall. Caspian rolled his eyes and made his way down to the sitting room where there was a fire blazing, he looked around with just one flick of his wrist he could have this whole place burned to the ground. It would be better than having his brother go through with what he was planning. But he wasn't that type of guy, and surely Teddy wouldn't approve at all. He sat down near the fire place warming his whole body up, it wasn't until fifteen minutes later his brother finally came back with drier clothes on. 

"Now, what is wrong with Teddy, that you need my help with?" Elijah sat down across from his younger brother, putting one leg on top of the other. Ms. Cartwright came in with two glasses of whiskey there were two cubes in each cup. Just the way, Elijah liked it. He did a short nod towards her way, before she left the two men alone.

"He is sick ..." he started off with, Elijah narrowed his eyes. He was a man of medicine, but he didn't do to kindly to people just asking him for favors that involve his work. Even if it was his little brother.

"I didn't know that a Skrull/Kree hybrid, could get sick. What kind of sickness is it?" He asked slowly almost afraid of what he was going to say what it is. When he finally did, he cracked up laughing.

"Leukemia. Please brother you, you have to do something for him." His brother was on the edge of his seat his hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly. "I don't know what I would do if Teddy goes from this earth. I tried everything on my end, and you owe me a favor anyway." Did he? He did not remember any favor that he had own him, but he sighed. He can try to help, but he couldn't be able to cure the cancer. That was impossible. If he was able to, he couldn't be in this town, he would be traveling discussing his breakthrough. A cure for cancer! He could see it, but it was far and distant. 

He sighed and took a drink of the whiskey with the ice cubes slowly melting, watering down the alcoholic beverage. "I'll see what I could do. I will not promise anything. I will start tomorrow morning. If you like you are welcome to stay here for the night. The rain still hasn't let up." The look on his brother's face disgusted him, it was the look of joy. The look that he hasn't felt in years. A look he rather not ever feel again. It was a waste of time, Emotions were a waste of time. All they did was bring trouble that you didn't need to know.

They both stood up, "I will brother. Thank you." He held out his hand towards EJ. Looking down at the hand, he then looked up back at his brother. Gripping the hand, he would feel the electricity rushing through the veins of the younger man. He quickly pulled away, "I will go stay in the room I normally do. My clothes are still there, I assume?" Elijah nodded as they both walked out of the room going their separate ways. Instead of going to his room, EJ went to his study, where he sat in his chair with papers scattered on the desk. For the second time that night his mind went to the younger man known as Peter Parker.

He had learned the rhythm of his breathing as he was close to him, he learned that the boy didn't hesitate to obey him if he asked. He also learned what the effects of the symbiote that ran through his own veins does to the boy when he was around him for long period of time. Oh, he can control the affects after so many years of mastering it after the accident, so many years of traveling around trying to master his own powers. Chuckling as he could feel the boy's body start to swag under him at the party, he loved every moment seeing him weak between his arms. He had fit perfectly in the gaps. A smirk crossed his lips, he couldn't wait until the day he was able to call him his. The day he was able to control him to be his successor in his plan to take over what was rightfully his. The day he was able to show the people in his life who treated like absolute shit that he was above them. He was always above them.

Soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this brief chapter on Elijah, can you guess which superhero his brother is? I would like to know you thoughts in the comments down below. More Peter in the next chapter promise.-XDomoX


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next one and I really hope you will enjoy this one too. I never thought this would go so far. Thank you for all the support you have given me. I also want to give my deepest apologizes. I had started spring semester back in January and it just ended. I was stressed during the whole thing and wasn't able to get out a chapter. Thank you for waiting this long to get an update.

It was three in the morning, Peter woke up with feeling something warm in between his legs. He laid there for a few seconds before a concrete brick fell onto his chest, it was suffocating him, he felt like he couldn’t breathe as he stood up and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed a clean pair of boxer briefs and a tampon from his drawer before walking out of his bedroom down the hall. For being such a large house, you thought there would be more than just one bathroom, but no there was only one. And that one was occupied. He leaned against the wall holding his boxers tightly in his hand, his head fell back into the wall closing his eyes.

He wanted to take a shower so bad, to make this disgusting feeling go away. Finally, after what seemed like forever the door opened and steam started to roll out of the bathroom. Once the steam cleared there was a dark hair man with a towel wrapped around his shoulders, all he had on was a pair of low rising pajama pants. Peter mentally took in the shape of his v-line as his eyes hungrily met with the prefect shape of the man’s abs as they went further up his body. He took in the shape of how the muscles were contracting in his biceps as he grabbed ahold of the towel that was around his neck. Then their eyes met his dark brown eyes met with the bright blue eyes of no other than Loki Laufeyson. His cheeks went bright red as a smirk formed on the God’s lips, “Have you been waiting long, Peter?”

Peter’s mouth wouldn’t move, why the hell was he checking out Loki of all the people in the world. He shook his head and moved passed Loki into the bathroom, a hand shot out before he was able to close it all the way. “Why in such a rush?” His voice got low as he pushed the door open further to get closer to Peter. “Its late and no one is awake to know, so want to have some fun?” Peter froze and gulped his breathing hitched as the god put a hand on his side, his hands shook before accidentally dropping the pair of boxers and tampon that rolled towards Loki’s feet.

The god moved back and stared down at the tampon on the ground, before looking back at the boy. “Does it help that I was only kidding about the other part? I love seeing you get flustered. I see that you are busy though, so I will leave you alone.” He bent down and grabbed the tampon handing it back to Peter. “I’ll see you in the morning, Pete.” Loki walked out the bathroom without another word and shut the bathroom door, Peter stood there for another few minutes trying to take in everything that just happened. Shaking his head to get the thoughts out, he stripped and hopped into the shower letting the hot water wash over his aching body. He tried everything to not look down to see the mess he was born with.

He slid down the wall of the shower with his knees up to his chest, his head on them letting the water slide down the side of his head and back. He wanted the pain to go away, he wanted this body to go away. He was lucky enough to have been born with a small chest, but why wasn’t he lucky enough to be born with the right parts? The urges he has were more powerful when it was his time of the month, he has the same urges when he was off, but they were not as powerful as they are now. Just the urge to counter the pain he felt every day, to relive it with something else. Anything else. He has never done it before because he was always to scare … to do it. But it didn’t stop him from thinking about it constantly.

After a while when his fingers started to become logs he got out of the shower, dried off and did what he had to do before getting dressed. When he got out of the bathroom it was almost four in the morning, everyone was still asleep or at least he thought everyone was still asleep. Peter was only in his boxers and shirt as he made his way towards the kitchen to find the light on and his dad Tony who was in a shirt and pajama pants snacking on some Oreos with milk. He went to turn around and walk away, when Tony spoke up. “Please, do not leave. Come sit down and eat some cookies with me.” Peter took one step at a time, he felt the weight of the elephant in the room.

“It’s okay, I do not like Oreos. Thank you though for offering.” He said as he sat down across from Tony at the table. “I’m sorry for not telling you earlier … I had a talk with Strange and he said I hurt you pretty bad when I didn’t tell you right away …” All that was heard was the clanking of the cookie hitting the glass of milk and the splashes that it made. He watched as it tipped over the glass and fell on the table in small droplets of white liquid. He would love if the older man had said something to him.

“This isn’t about me, Peter. It doesn’t matter if you hurt me or not, I understand why you didn’t tell me sooner. Honestly. I am just proud that you are trying to be who you are. I am sorry that I did not see this any sooner. I also should have looked through my files more often.” Peter’s blood ran cold, what did Tony mean when he said he should have looked through his files. The older man laughed as he walked over to the boy and gave him a hug. “You do realize that when you talk to Karen, it gets back to me right? We will talk about that another time though. You should get some sleep, I heard a certain Captain was going to take you and Cairo out in a few hours.” Peter stood up from his chair and nodded. “Great, I’ll see you in the morning, son.” His stomach did a few flips before he smiled and walked back to his room.

 

“That helmet is pretty fucking cool, Peter.” Cairo said as he grabbed it from his best friend’s hand, turning it in his hands. “You’re just a big nerd, dude.” The helmet was a gift from Steve, it was an Icon Airflite Battlescar 2. “You know how much this helmet is?” Peter did, and he didn’t like thinking about it. Just thinking that someone spent this much on him gave him so much anxiety. The motorcycle gift was already getting to him. He spent hours at night just thinking about the price that the man had to pay to get that built. And for what? He didn’t even know who Peter was, but was willing to spend so much on him.

Steve walked over and grabbed the helmet from Cairo. “Do not worry how much it costs, just be glad that it is going to save your life on this bike. This helmet has a drop down internal sun visor that keeps the sun out or even go into incognito mode if you needed too. The injection molded polycarbonate shell is strong enough to absorb energy and remain intact just in case you unintentionally headbutt something solid. Its Hydradry liner wicks moisture to keep your noggin dry and comfortable.” Peter stared at the helmet in amazement, his hand then shot down to his pocket and felt for the picture he decided to take with him. If his Aunt May was still alive, she would flip her shit. “Are we ready to take this baby on a test drive? I want to take you out before I let you even ride the thing … Peter?” Peter shook the thoughts out of his head before looking up at Steve, “Are you listening to me?” He must have zoned out, thinking about his Aunt May. He nodded anyway. “Okay good, we are just gonna go around the block.”

Steve walked over to the bike cautiously, he didn’t know if it was going to go berserk or not. When it didn’t do anything he mounted the bike, putting on his own helmet, “Scanning.” Said the bike. “You are not Peter.” The bike started to shake violently before throwing Steve off of it. The two boys started to laugh hard as Steve landed in the grass in front of the house, Cairo after he was done laughing ran over to Steve to see if he was okay. Peter walked over to the bike once again the bike started to scan, “Peter Parker confirmed.” Steve walked over and narrowed his eyes at the bike, “Intruder back. Initiate lock down?” She seemed to ask Peter.

“No no, permission denied. Allow Steve Rogers to ride.” Peter said quickly before the bike decided to do anything like it did the other day. The bike became silent, Peter and Steve looked at each other and the younger one shrugged. “Go, try it. I think you will be okay now.” Steve grabbed ahold of the handles and swung a leg over the bike as he gently sat down, he braced himself for another fly off, but it never came. “See, its fine.”

“Well, then get on then. Make sure you put on the helmet.” Peter did put on the helmet before getting on the bike wrapping his arms around the hard waist of Steve. The bike roared to life underneath them both, before taking off. It was a rush as they sped through the windy road of the estate. It was an amazing feeling, the vibrations of the bike roaring through your body, shaking every muscle you have. But then it was over as soon as it was done. Before Peter even realized they were back at the front of the house Steve was staring at him intently. “How did you like that?” Steve asked him.

Peter nodded excitedly, “It was amazing Mr. Rogers. Thank you.” He hopped off the bike and took the helmet off. Steve smiled gently his way before looking over at Cairo, who was looking down at his face with a stricken look. “What’s wrong?” Peter asked walking over to his best friend.

“There was an attack in Forest hills, Peter. It’s for you.” Peter grabbed the phone from Cairo and rewind the video. There was explosions going off, smoke in the air and he could hear the screams of the innocent people.

There was the goblin from the other night laughing manically at the camera, “Hi Spidey, remember me?” He asked the camera, “This is a little warning for you. Come back to New York or everyone you love will die, just like your Auntie. You do realize what happened to your poor Aunt May right? It wasn’t just some freak accident.” He laughed harder than he did before, “You have 48 hours to do so.” His fist came forward and the screen went static. Why did the Goblin want him to come back to New York? It made no sense to him. Who was it anyway?

“You’re not thinking about doing that are you?” Steve asked, “Its way to dangerous. Tony will never let you.” It didn’t matter what Tony said or not, Peter was eighteen, he was allowed to go by himself and no one can stop him. Peter handed Cairo back his phone and started to walk towards the house, “Peter! We still have our day! Your hair cut remember?” Peter ignored him and started to run towards the house, he couldn’t go have fun when his home was in danger.

When he got into the house, Tony and Stephan was there blocking the entry way to the hall. “What’s the rush? Didn’t we tell you not to run in the house?” Tony asked. “Weren’t you planning on going to get a hair cut with Steve?” Peter was planning on getting a haircut, but he couldn’t when his hone was endanger now could he?

“Son, you look like you are stressed. What’s wrong?” Stephan asked right before Steve and Cairo ran into the house. “What’s going on? Is the spider going nuts again?” Cairo seemed like he was out of breath even though the house wasn’t far from where they were just at. Steve just looked distraught.

“No, the spider is fine. What’s wrong is that a villain called the Green Goblin is rampaging through New York and he wants Peter to go over there in the next 48 hours. Tell him it’s a trap and he shouldn’t go. He is going to get himself killed.” Tony looked at Peter with a face full of emotions, the boy couldn’t even detect one, but multiple.

“Wait … the Green Goblin? Didn’t he die?” Tony turned to his left and stared at the wall. “F.R.I.D.A.Y pull up the Green Goblin’s file.” The wall went in on itself before a tv was replaced with it showing the file of the Green Goblin. A picture of a middle aged man with brown graying hair and grey eyes shown up along with the name Norman Osborn. The dates Unknown date of birth – 2004. “Yeah, I thought Norman was dead. Pull up Harry Osborn the son of Norman Osborn.” A picture of boy not much older than Peter himself. The dates that was shown was 1987 – 2009. He was only twenty-two when he had died. Who were these people? “Has someone taken the identity of the Green Goblin? F.R.I.D.A.Y, do you gave any data on the new Green Goblin?”

_Sorry Mr. Stark, I do not have anything other than the new video that was posted. This Green Goblin seemed to be doing everything under our noses._

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tony ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily as he turned back to face Peter. He didn’t like that Peter was going to put himself in danger just because some dude in a Goblin mask said so. But this was also the most threat that they had in a long time, maybe they should all go as back up? “Peter, I do not think you should go … at least alone… You are most likely going into a trap and you could get yourself killed.”

“If I do not go then my home and all of the people there will get hurt. Who would go with me? Steve is too busy, Cairo isn’t a super-hero. Thor is out, the others are scattered.” A throat was cleared, they all turned to see Loki standing near the front door behind Steve and Cairo.

“I can go. I am not a hero, but I can watch over poor Petey here. How does that sound?” Loki walked over to Peter, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “He wouldn’t mind if I went, would he?”

“Oh no. I do not trust you around my boy, Loki.” Tony pulled Peter over to him and laid both of his heads on Peter’s shoulders. Peter’s heart swelled with all the right pronouns everyone was using. They were taking everything so well. He was surprised that they haven’t messed up yet. “You might actually get him killed for your own amusement.” Stephen pulled closer to Tony and Peter in a protective manner, both of the men stared at Loki.

“I am not that bad of a guy. You know that. How long have I been living with you?”

“You’ve been living with us?” Tony asked confused. “When did we ever agree to this?” Peter held back a giggle as Loki winked at him. “Stephen did you know he was living with us?” Stephen wouldn’t look him in the eyes. “Babe? Gah, what am I to you guys? Just the science nerd?”

“Pretty much.” Loki said.

“No one asked you, reindeer.” Tony grumbled, before sighing. “I guess if Peter wants you to go, its up to him. I can’t say much because he is eighteen.” Even when Tony said that his grip on the boy’s shoulders were still tight.

“C-could you let go then?” Peter asked and tried to pull away from Tony. In reality he probably could pull easily away from his father’s grip, but that could possibly injure the man in the process. He felt the release of Tony loosen before his hands came off all the way. “Thank you. I don’t mind if Loki joins me. At least it won’t be up my ass twenty-four-seven.”

“If you get your stuff ready in an hour, I will take you back to New York with me. I have to go back to the Sanctum to do some business.” Strange said before he looked at Steve. “Mind if you come with me? Or do you have to go back on the secret mission?”

Steve shrugged, “No sir. I do not have to be back that quickly. I can come with you. What do you need help with?”

“I’ll tell you on the way.” Both of the men walked down the hall, leaving the others there.

“Well, I am going to get something to eat. Cairo, boy, you come with me.” Loki didn’t actually give Cairo the chance to answer as he was being pulled along towards the kitchen now only leaving Tony and Peter in the hallway together.

“I know you are scared …” Peter started, but trailed off. He looked down at his fingers, “I know you have been worried about me since I came to live with you … after my Aunt May died… but I can handle myself dad. You know I can.”

Tony pulled the boy into a hug and let him bury his head into his chest. “I know … I know you can handle yourself. But you are rushing into something you don’t even understand. This could be a trap … and what if you die? What if I am not able to get to you fast enough if you call for back up? There are so many what ifs that could happen.” Peter looked up at his dad, “We’re getting close again, and I don’t want that being fucked up because of some stupid Goblin wannabe.”

Peter pulled away from his father and nodded. “I know. But I am also going … because he mentioned Aunt May, Tony. I am starting to wonder if her death wasn’t an accident. What if this was a whole plan? To get rid of Aunt May in my life? What if they wanted me vulnerable? I need to know. She was my only family that I had left.” Peter chuckled to lightened the mood and at Tony’s hurt expression. “I meant biological family.”

“I know, son. Just be careful out there? And if you need help in any way, I am just a call away.” Peter nodded and wiped the tears that were trying to spill over. He gave his father one last hug before going to his room to pack. His heart was racing at the thought of finally being able to go up against a real enemy, but also to know if Aunt May’s death was an accident or if it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. How did you like the first chapter of the story? I have been wanting to write this for awhile, but my mind has been on Steven Universe and those stories. Now though, I finially had the inspiration to write this. 
> 
> I want to give everyone a friendly reminder, please, please, do not ever wear ace bandages. It is so so dangerous. I know how dysphoria can kill you, but Ace bandages will kill you faster. Thank you for understanding. - XDomoX


End file.
